Just Like Old Times
by Future Deprived
Summary: [Temporarily on hiatus]
1. Reuniting Conflicts

_(One day I was watching some television shows, bored because it was such a dull day. After watching a couple of shows, out of nowhere I got an idea for another fanfiction. So I just had to write it down and start up another one! I won't say details on what could happen such as events or pairings since I talked with a few friends on what's going to happen. Ergo, there may be some things I didn't want to put but I needed to. Well, here's my next fanfiction. Hope you guys as the readers like it, if there are any readers present. Oh, well. Enjoy! And I wanted to use dub names since I got tired of my program showing SO many spell errors just because they haven't heard those names. Plus, I was too lazy to write the long names. n.n;;)_  
  
**And for the records, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, there would be lots of changes made to my satisfaction!**

* * *

**Just Like Old Times**  
_**I - Reuniting Conflicts**_

Quite a few number of years have passed by since the group has all met: Yugi Moto, Téa Gardner, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor. All four of them together have had their fair share of adventures. All of them have had their fair share of laughs. They went through such obstacles and problems that most people would hide at the thought of such thing. Yes, maybe they did fight a lot and did some stuff behind other's backs. But after all, back then they were young and reckless. Now look at them today, grown up and acting adult. Well, perhaps the last part isn't so true. Even in public, when you put them together they still seem to look like as if they were back in high school. They will never forget about those times. In fact, so they could remember, they took that one picture of all of them smiling and holding peace signs, made copies of them, and imprinted them on four blank duel monster cards. And to this day, they always keep that one card close by to them. Now today was of a different occasion. They were together to celebrate an occasion they obviously expected to happen: Joey getting married.  
  
"Well, what do you think about this place sir?"  
  
"I dunno, isn't all this pricey?"  
  
"Relax, I told you I can cover it."  
  
The manager of the hotel walks over to the front of the glass doors, taking a few steps up a small set of stairs to get there. Stopping before the set of stairs were two young men well-dressed: Joey Wheeler and Duke Devlin.  
  
For a moment Joey turns his head a few times, looking around the fancy place. "This sure does look like a good place to host this event."  
  
Just at that time Duke places one hand on Joey's shoulder to get his attention. "Come on, you know this place is perfect. Just say the word and I'll make sure this will be one wedding you will never forget."  
  
Again Joey takes one more look around the place, then nods and turns his head for a moment to his friend. "Heh, sure then. I'm sure glad that you're helping to cover this. I don't think I would be able to bring this sort of thing to Mai, and you know how much she likes the good stuff." He then looks up to the manager and nods his head once again. "Alright, we'll take this place then."  
  
"That sounds good, Mr. Wheeler. Just come by here in a few hours and we'll settle the paperwork. Pleasure doing business with you."  
  
As the two walk up and leaving, Duke elbows Joey lightly in his stomach. "She likes the good stuff... So how many times have you pleased the lady?"  
  
Quickly Joey's eyes narrow in rage and faces Duke. "For your information, a gentleman dusn't get laid and tell!"  
  
"Not one time, huh?"  
  
Joey lowers his head down in shame. "Nope, not at all."  
  
Duke chuckles lightly. "Don't worry about it, after this thing you'll probably get some action in the bed."  
  
As a limousine stops at the curb of the street, Duke opens the door and steps in. After Joey walks over to the door, looking at the hotel for a moment. _"For some reason, I have a feeling that this will be something I will never forget."_ After he steps into the limo and closes the door. "Watch it, or I'm not gonna tell you what happens."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The hotel was transformed in a few hours. Who knew by evening the whole place would be decorated so well, having so many people here, and being well lit? Right by the door were Joey and Duke, looking at the guests coming in and greeting them.  
  
After a couple are greeted by them, Joey sighs and takes short break, drinking some water. "Man, who knew what a turnout tis would be. In fact, a lot of dese people I don't even know."  
  
Laughing a little nervously, Duke looks left and right. "Umm, well they're friends of mine I invited to make this more fun."  
  
"Ohh, alright then. Hey, here comes Tristan!" He looks through the glass doors, waving to his friend.  
  
Making his way inside, Tristan walks in having dark green slacks and a white shirt. He was busy at the moment with him talking away in a cellular phone. "Why didn't you buy the damn stock!? I told you to buy the stupid stock, you son of a b--"  
  
Joey fwaps Tristan in the back of the head quickly. "There are children present. Show some respect, ya jerk!"  
  
Tristan rubs the back of his head, then covers his cell phone with is hand. "I'm sorry, but I was busy trying to show this guy who's boss."  
  
Duke blinks at Tristan. "You're always yammering away on the phone, aren't you? Why don't you take a break from it and just have fun?" He gives a small smirk, crossing his arms.  
  
Tristan sighs for a moment, looking to Duke as Joey walks away from them for a moment. "Well, it's not that easy. I can't just not work for a week just for this occasion. After all, there's nothing that can stop me from worki--"  
  
"Serenity!" As he hears Joey say that name, Tristan turns to see Serenity in the arms of Joey, being greeted from her brother.  
  
"She's here? It's been so long..." He simply stares at her, seeing her in a sparkling light blue dress, having a long slit so as she walks he catches a glimpse of her left leg. For a moment he starts to drool, then stops as he watches Devlin about to greet her. _"Oh, no. I'm not gonna let you get the best of me this time like in Battle City!"_ Quickly he hangs up his call on his cell phone, starting to make a run for it.  
  
"Hey, Ser-- Hey!" Quickly Duke gets tackled by Tristan, falling into a chair. "What's the big idea?" He looks at Tristan already greeting Serenity, giving what appeared to the common man a friendly innocent kiss on her cheek. But Duke knew better and saw how Tristan lost his attention from the call. Just then a small smirk appears on his face as he was talking to himself for that moment. "Oh, that's your little game? I thought there was nothing that could interfere with your work."  
  
"It's sure been a while since we've seen each other hasn't it..." As Tristan talks he takes Serenity's hands and holds them together in his.  
  
Serenity blushes a little, laughing a little nervous as she didn't notice her brother from a distance glaring at Tristan so hard he could burn a hole through a wall. "Uhh, yes it has..."  
  
Joey quickly bumps Tristan's hands out of hers to break the moment. "Hey, just walk over there and help yourself with some snacks over there, sis."  
  
She gives a sigh of relief, wanting to thank her brother for this. "Sure, brother."  
  
As she walks away Duke stands up and walks over to Tristan. "Well... I see you're wide awake. Stay that way so when you see me and Serenity get married. In fact, I'll make you the best man."  
  
Tristan's eyes widen, then looking at Duke from the corner of his eye. "Watch it, dice for brains!"  
  
"Hey, I never thought you would make it, thanks for coming!" Tristan and Duke look again to Joey greeting another guest.

* * *

_(What more can I say. Here's one of the first conflicts, but there will be more things coming up. There's still plenty ahead before Joey reaches the altar. Review!) _


	2. Contest

_(Here's number two. I had to continue the conflict from last chapter since I love comedy, and I just got another idea to get this mix-up. And maybe it's best to bring more characters into this. I just need to keep track of this sort of thing if I do so.)_  
  
**And for the records, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, then there would be some change! At least I think... .;; Forgive me for what I said, Takahashi-san!**

* * *

**Just Like Old Times  
_II - Contest_  
**

"Hey, who's that? She looks kinda cute." Duke listens attentively as he looks over from behind Tristan's shoulder.  
  
Tristan's eyes widen again in surprise, his jaws wide open as it appears if his chin was going to hit the ground. "Oh, my god! Shut up! It's her! Did Joey invite her!?"  
  
Blinking at the dazed one's expression, Duke then gets an idea and gives a little evil smirk. "Oh, so you do know this girl, I assume..."  
  
Walking to the place in a short pink dress and with black straps on her wrists and neck, Nosaka Miho goes up to Joey and hugs him. "Hi! Wow, I never thought you would be getting married!"  
  
Joey smiles to her, looking behind him to the whole place. "Well, I never thought so either, but look at me now. I'm sure glad you were able to make it! It may have been a few years, but you sure look like the same person I knew back in school." For a moment he scratches the back of his head. "So, you said you was doing business in school?"  
  
"No, silly. I said I'm attending business school and I'm almost finished!" The blue-haired one playfully pushes Joey at his shoulder. "It's too bad that I don't know this fiancée of yours. It could have been easier if you got married to someone I know, like Tea! That way at least I know what kind of gift to get." She giggles lightly at her little joke.  
  
Shaking his head, the brown-eyed man smiles a little more as he feels more relieved. "Amusing. Don't worry, you'll get a chance to get to know the wife since we get married in a week. And besides, we all know who Tea is with now."  
  
Miho blinks slowly, nodding shortly after. "Ooh, so he has gotten his chance. That sounds wonderful. Are they here?"  
  
He looks beyond the glass doors for a moment, then looks to her again, shaking his head. "No, but they will be soon. If you want meanwhile you can go around and look at the place. It's quite spectacular here."  
  
She looks left and right at the place, shrugging a little. "That sounds good, but I don't know anyone here. Maybe I should mingle a bit."  
  
Tristan checks himself before he goes over to greet Miho. "Alright, it's showtime." He starts walking toward the two, smiling brightly. "Hi, Mi-- AHH!" Quickly the perhaps clumsy one trips and falls to the ground, falling flat on his face. "What the f--" His mouth gets muffled all of a sudden.  
  
"Sorry, Tristan, but I'll take this one!" Duke walks forward, his foot finally getting off of Tristan's head and mouth as he goes over to Joey and Miho. When he gets there he takes her hand and kisses it lightly. "Hello, I believe we've never met before."  
  
She blushes a little, turning to Joey for help. "Umm, do you know who this is?"  
  
Joey nods slowly, sighing a little as he senses what's going to happen after seeing the trampled and nearly unconscious Tristan. "Unfortunately I do." Joey says under his breath for the moment. "Miho, this Duke Devlin. He's the guy helping me out with this wedding. Dice boy, this is a long good friend of mine, Miho."  
  
Looking up from the ground, Tristan notices what was Duke doing. His face turns red in anger instantly. "How dare he--" Again his head gets trampled by someone else's shoe. Standing up, he holds his head in pain and starts to walk over to where he was concerned with. "Man, who wears golf shoes at a thing like this?"  
  
She nods a little, smiling a little nervously as she sees Duke looking straight at her with a sparking set of eyes. "Nice to meet you... I'm going to get some appetizers... From over there..." Points to a table at the other side of the hall. "Far, far away from here. I've had enough mingling for one day." She quickly removes her hand from Duke's grip and walks off.  
  
"Oh, Duke... Us, talk, NOW!!!" Immediately Tristan grabs Duke by his tie and drags him out away from the party.  
  
Looking at Tristan dragging Duke, Joey sweatdrops and shakes his head, laughing nervously. "Hey, you two! Don't be getting drunk and jackin off together!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are you sure this is the right place?"  
  
"Of course! I followed the car right!"  
  
"You better make sure of that! Yesterday we followed the wrong car in which the emperor was inside! Who knew that royalty could give out restraining orders?"  
  
"Yes, it's called 'security threatening your life'!"  
  
Standing outside of the place two people were hidden in the bushes. One of them is looking at the place with binoculars. Because of the night sky over their heads, it was hard to tell who they were. "How dare he didn't invite us at all!"  
  
"He he he, we're getting in there one way or another."  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
"First we need to make sure we have the right place and people."  
  
Grabbing the other person's binoculars, the person looks at the people coming in and out of the place. The one thing that he notices is that the binocular was rather heavy. After a minute, from the bushes there was something purple there. The one that had the binoculars had the strap around his neck is now on the ground choking and coughing as his face changed colors, the strap pulling tightly on his neck. "YOU'RE CHOKING ME!!!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You always have to be the player. What the hell were you doing looking at Miho like that? You barely even know her! You trampled over my face just so you can kiss her hand!"  
  
"Oh, and tackling me aside to kiss Serenity on her cheek isn't? You started this!"  
  
Tristan and Duke both are standing in an elevator. The doors start to close slowly, as they were there and one other person that they didn't notice. Meanwhile the elevator went up, calm and soothing waiting music plays from the speakers, making the two more irritated and shortened their temper.  
  
Tristan points with his finger straight, pointing to what he thought was his opponent. "Hey, you keep your dirty hands off of them!"  
  
Crossing his arms, Duke leans back against the wall. "Why, so you can have both of them to yourself!? I may not know one of them well or the other not speak to them for a long time, but I don't think they would like the idea of sharing a man! We can only have one each, so if you or I pick one, then there will be one other one left. It's a win-win situation. The real question for you is, do you know which one you really want?'  
  
Tristan glares at Duke with his eyes very narrow. Just then a small ring tone plays over and over again. Reaching for his pockets, Tristan takes out his phone, looking at it, then his rival. He presses the power button, turning it off and placing it in his pocket. "Alright, Devlin. You want a challenge? I'll give you one. This is war from here now until Joey gets married."  
  
Both look at each other, seeing who they are up against. As the elevator stops and the doors open, both start to walk out of the elevator.  
  
"Have fun, you two." Both Tristan and Duke freeze at the voice. They turn around and looks left and right, seeing nothing. "Down here." They both look down and notice that Yugi's grandfather, in his usual game shop costume and with a cane, was in the elevator this whole time.  
  
"MR. MOTO!?" The two fall back anime-style, sighing as they realize this secret competition wasn't such a secret anymore.  
  
The elder one sighs, pressing the button on the elevator for the top floor. "I don't care if they're grown enough to drink, own a home, and get married. Yugi and his friends will always seem like kids to me."

* * *

_(Just review review review! That's all I can say! Nothing else! Zero! Zip! Nada! End! Finito! Okay, I'm going...)_


	3. The Group Complete

_(Chapter 3 is up now. These firsts were kinda like the intro, but I'm ready to start the week off, so stayed turned!)_  
  
**And for the records, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If it was up to me, I would never give licensing rights to 4Kids!**

* * *

**Just Like Old Times  
_III – The Group Complete_**

Beyond the glass doors flashes were emerging from cameras. Chattering came from everywhere as the lights made two shadows come in closer. "I guess that must be them."

The blonde stands beside the door, seeing the shadows enter and making themselves visible. "Well, the gamer and the dancer are here..."  
  
Once the doors close shut, the two people walk up to Joey, both of them giving bright smiles to him. "It wouldn't be much of a wedding without you two here." Joey walks over to Yugi, realizing that it is his original self and not his other half.

"It's great to see you again, ol friend. Or should I say king of games?" He gives out his right hand to shake his hand.  
  
The tri-colored spiky haired one, wearing a black leather suit and white shirt underneath, looks up to his friend. In his right hand he gripped the handle to his black suitcase, and not surprisingly he didn't have his ancient pyramid-structured necklace around his neck.

"Come on, we're not strangers, Joey!" Yugi gives a hug to his friend, smiling a bit.  
  
Laughing nervously, Joey looks left and right to make sure people aren't getting the wrong idea. "Heh, it's good to see you too, Yugi."  
  
After a little bit, Yugi lets go and smiles to him. He did grow, but it was barely enough to notice. But then again, Joey did grow some as well even though his height in high school was good enough already.  
  
"Joey!" Before looking, Tea already jumps into Joey's arm, lucky he was able to catch her in time.  
  
"Hi, Tea! I sure haven't seen you for quite a while. Long distance can get old after a while." He hugs her for a while, then sets her down. He smiles to her, seeing in a red long-sleeved shirt and a black tight skirt reaching a little above her knees. He also notices already that she grew quite a bit as well, seeing how her height reached almost to his eyes. "You sure look great!"  
  
Smiling a little bit, she pokes his chest and nods back. "You sure have too. I see you finally started to lift weights instead of donuts." Tea laughs a little nervously all of a sudden from what she said.

"Not that I'm saying you looked bad back then... But you've outdone yourself this time." She feels a small light blush across her cheek for a few seconds, small enough for no one to notice.  
  
He nods a little, standing next to her as he feels her embarrassment. "Don't worry, I understand what you mean."  
  
Quickly Yugi looks to his right, noticing someone familiar coming to his direction. "Tristan, it's great to see you!"  
  
Walking towards them, Tristan places one hand in his pocket as he shakes both Yugi and Tea's hands with his other. "Yeah, it's great for me to be here." For a moment he looks around the hall. "Hey, where did those girls go off to?"  
  
Joey looks around the place as well, trying to figure out who Tristan meant. After all, he greeted too many people to try to tell. "Oh, you mean Serenity and Miho? They each got a room and went to sleep."  
  
Just now the corner of Tristan's lips curl up into a light smirk. "Sleep... Bed... Maybe I should go check up on something..."  
  
Right then Joey remembers how the mind of Tristan works. "Tristan! You betta not try any dirty tricks wit Serenity!"  
  
Following that, Yugi blinks at the two. "But Joey, what about Miho?"  
  
"Good point..." For a few moments Joey scratches his chin with his finger, thinking. "Umm... Use your best judgment."  
  
"Joey!" Tea quickly slaps the back of Joey's head as he almost falls forward down the stairs. Luckily she grabs the back of his shirt and pulls him back up.  
  
Joey catches his breath, meanwhile rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, sorry... Hey, wait a min! Where did Duke go off ta? He better not get any ideas too!"  
  
Tristan starts nodding a little, having an evil grin on his face. "Way ahead of you, Joey! No one's going to see him until morning!"  
  
Joey stops trying to ease his pain, standing up straight and raising a brow. "What are you talkin bout?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In his room, Duke already starts to put cologne as he gets ready for some fun. "Great, now who should I go for? It's too bad that they're not both in the same room." Near his bed he noticed a mini-bar inside.

"Hmm, there's nothing wrong with a little drink." He opens the door and takes out a small bottle. Reaching under the mini-bar, he takes out a small glass and pours some of the drink to it. He raises the glass as he looks at it. "Hmm, I wonder why it's so fizzy..."

Despite what he sees, he gulps it down in one drink. "Hey... I didn't know this was stronger than I expected." After setting the glass down, he falls back and lands on the bed, already starting to go to sleep, snoring loudly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

From his pocket, Tristan takes out his hand as he holds a bottle. "Anyone up for some sleep?"  
  
Joey takes the bottle and looks at it. "Hmm, Doze-Off..." He puts the bottle in the inside pocket of his jacket. "Good idea, I could use this." For one second, he glares to Tristan, then stops and looks forward to the whole place, just as the other three do so as well.  
  
Tristan takes out from his inside pocket a purple trap card version of the card they made. "You ready for one of the most important things of your life, Joey?"  
  
"I'm sure you won't forget this." Yugi stares to the card he also has, having a green tint to indicate being a magic card.  
  
"Especially since now your friends are here." Tea looks to her purse, finding in a hidden inside pocket to it her orange effect card that to represents their friendship.  
  
Looking to the front pocket of his shirt, Joey takes out the yellow standard card that he kept close to his heart. "Yep... This is going to be just like old times..."

* * *

_(Review... Next chapter up soon... You know the rest...)_


	4. Midnight Troubles

_(Numero four is up and going. One part of this story is to in a way to explain what has happened for the future ahead with this fiction. But I still like to have humor in this as well. Here it is then! That's right! Great, where's the drum roll? Oh, and talk in bold is mentally talking, like between someone and their yami...)_  
  
**And for the records, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! It would be a nice thought, but this is the real world and I didn't make it...**

* * *

**Just Like Old Times  
_IV - Midnight Troubles_**

Late at night Yugi finishes unpacking his clothing, looking to the window. After a moment he opens the black suitcase he was carrying earlier. From it he takes out carefully the millennium puzzle, putting it on around his neck. After he walks over to it, opening it all the way up. Resting his hands on the windowsill, he moves forward, his head beyond the window and looking outside. The puzzle starts to emit a glow from its eye at the center.  
  
"I have a feeling that something's going to happen." Yugi speaks out loud.  
  
Behind Yugi, leaning against the wall, appears the other half, Yami Yugi. He was in a partly transparent view that only Yugi can tell he was there. His eyes shift over to his partner, noticing him worried. **"I see..."**  
  
**"I'm so sorry about being so rude... It's been a long time, hasn't it, Yami?"** He turns his head a little and smiles to his long-time friend.  
  
Yami smiles back, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. **"Yes, it has. You haven't talked to me since you were worried about telling Tea how you felt. By the way, how did that go?"**  
  
**"It went just fine... We live close by. But I'm worried about something..."** Yugi looks down to the bottom, seeing all the headlights of cars moving about in congested traffic.  
  
Realizing that perhaps it was time for the ancient spirit, he stands up and walks over to stand behind his friend. **"Yugi, before you say something else, there's something that I should have told you. I need to tell you now."**  
  
Turning around, the young man tilts his head to the side a little. After all, he didn't really understand what was all this about. **"And what's that?"**  
  
The spirit of the puzzle looks left and right, trying to get his words out. **"Well... How can I put this..."**  
  
Releasing a large sigh, Yugi gets suspicious at how Yami is fiddling with words. **"Just tell me now."**  
  
After his partner's comment, Yami quickly blurts out what he needs to say. **"Tea had a crush on me..."**  
  
Immediately Yugi turns around and looks at Yami. **"What!?"**  
  
The spirit crosses his arms, trying to tell his side of the story. **"Well, all those times when I helped save you and our friends... I think she may have confused that for love..."**  
  
**"I see..."** Yugi nods slowly, starting to go into deep thought about this.  
  
**"Once she told me I realized how come she kept acting towards us so different. But I told her that she was just a friend to me."**  
  
**"Wow... Is that why she kept her distance from me after a few days?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, then..."** Yugi looks down for a moment, thinking to himself.  
  
After some time lapsed with silence, Yami tries to change the subject. **"Anyway, what is with this trouble you're having?"**  
  
Yugi looks back up, trying to think. **"I don't know, but I'm having a feeling that something will happen here. I don't know what is it and if it's good or bad, but it's something strong."**  
  
At that moment Yami looks down and chuckles a bit. **"Umm... Yugi, could it be that?"** He points one finger down.  
  
When Yugi looks down, his eyes widen and his face turns fire red. He takes a pillow and covers his pelvis area. **"NO! And why did you have to point out something like that!?"**  
  
Yami suddenly laughs out loud. **"Don't you mean _you_ pointed that out?"**  
  
Yugi's face starts turning red again into a plump red cherry. **"Shut up!"**  
  
Yami tries to catch his breath, tears coming out of his eyes because of laughing. **"I'm sorry, Yugi. I may have rejected Tea, but I don't swing that way."** Yugi didn't realize that all that his Yami was doing is having him forget about his worries since shortly after the little dispute both were laughing and having a good time as old friends.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Well, that's okay... No, it's nothing at all, really... So you'll be here tomorrow then, right? Great, talk to you soon, hun."  
  
Joey hangs up the phone and walks over to outside, having a little place to stare outside to the stars. He slowly sits up on the ledge, leaning back against the wall.  
  
"Great, she missed a hell of a party..."  
  
Looking to his front pocket, he takes out a cigarette. With his other hand he takes out a small match, striking it against the wall as it ignites. Slowly he matches the tip of the cigarette with the flame, lighting it up. After placing the cigarette to his mouth, Joey starts inhaling and enjoying the smoke.  
  
"Don't you know that smoking kills?"  
  
After hearing the familiar voice, he looks across the hotel, seeing Tea across and one floor below him. Slowly he takes out the smoke and places it between his middle and index finger. "Tea, what are you doing?" As he responds to her, smoke comes out of his mouth.  
  
The blue-eyed woman blinks as she looks to her friend. Standing as she is covered with a fluffy light-blue robe, she notices Joey based from the shadow made and the faint light of fire the cigarette was making. "I was just going to get some rest, in which you should be too."  
  
"Come on, guys. I need to concentrate!"  
  
Both Joey and Tea look in between and down from the hotel, curious to know who else could have been eavesdropping. It seems to be who else but their friend, Tristan. "Tristan, what are you up to?" The two ask simultaneously to the one with one spike in his hair.  
  
"Coming up with a battle plan. I'm going to show Duke a thing or two." Tristan exclaims as he twirls a pencil in a single hand.  
  
"You guys are up too?" The three look in between the triangle they have made with their rooms, seeing Yugi inside the little pyramid they made. "We should talk tomorrow instead of like this. People are sleeping after all." The shorter one explained, looking to all his friends around him.  
  
As Tea looks to Yugi, she notices the millennium trinket around his neck. She felt a small jolt inside of her, remembering that inside was him. "Y- you're right... G'night everyone..." She quickly goes inside and closes the glass door.  
  
The three men blink, confused by Tea's sudden disappearance.  
  
"Well, I need to get back to my planning. I'll see you two tomorrow." Tristan quickly explains to the two before he goes back to his room.  
  
"Hey, Joey. Don't worry, just get some rest. She'll be here tomorrow." Yugi goes back in after leaving Joey some helpful advice.  
  
Nodding to his comment, Joey takes the cigarette and flicks it forward, having it fall down in front of him. "Good point, I should get some rest."  
  
"Well, it seems the item is here." Standing from the ledge of another building, a mysterious shadow looks at the four go to their rooms. "Once I can get that puzzle, then retrieving the other items will be a cinch." As maniacal laughter is heard from the person, it walks away and disappears into the shadows of the moonless night.

* * *

_(Yea, stuff here and there all near midnight. Review and then wait for the next chapter. Meanwhile you are free to a recess session.) _


End file.
